rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dandrew
| tribes = | place = 5/20 | challenges = 9 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 33 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 4/24 | challenges2 = 9 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 41 | exiled2 = 2 }} Dandrew is a contestant from and . In , Dandrew found himself avoiding Tribal Council up until the merge. There, he controlled the votes, until Jerome rallied the numbers to infiltrate his alliance. Realizing he was the biggest threat left, Dandrew staved off elimination with Individual Immunity and a Hidden Immunity Idol, though after infamously leaving his phone at Sea World, he was unable to submit towards immunity and was subsequently voted out. In , Dandrew took a much more laid back approach to the game keeping quiet during the premerge to avoid a target. During the merge he stepped it up taking a more active role in strategy and went on to win out many immunity challenges as well as form a crucial pairing with Hallie, which brought him to the finale where his run was cut short by a plethora of idols. Profile Survivor Suburbia Dandrew started on the dominant Whatsername tribe throughout the entire pre-merge, never having to attend a Tribal Council. He used that time to cultivate relationships with his tribemates as well as discover a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the merge, Dandrew established a close group with Kaleb, Trent and to a lesser extent, Jerome. He was slowly beginning to control the votes with the help of this newly-formed group. Dandrew's downfall came when he left Jerome out of the vote to blindside Vinny. Jerome plotted against him and tried to vote against him, but instead caused an unprecedented null vote to occur. Later, due to an accident at Sea World, Dandrew lost his phone and was unable to win the Individual Immunity he needed. Everyone knew he was the biggest threat to win and he was taken out. At the Final Tribal Council, Dandrew congratulated the finalists and told Sommer that while he respected and appreciated her game, he could not get over the fact that she had been previously voted out. He asked her to explain why her elimination should not affect his vote. He told Stukov that he was struggling to see how he made it to the end with advantages. He finally asked Kaleb to back up his game and defend it. Dandrew ended up voting for his ally Kaleb to win, which he did in a 6-2-1 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 14, Dandrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. Also, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Jerome, negating Dandrew's vote against him. Because Dandrew and Jerome both used Hidden Immunity Idols and negated all the votes cast at Tribal Council, a vote restart was held between all the non-immune players. Dandrew voted for Zach on the revote. In Episode 15, Jerome used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Dandrew's vote against him. Ghost Island Starting on the Tulagi tribe, Dandrew knew he was going to need to keep the target off of his back. When Ben L. randomly created a Day 1 alliance with him, Dandrew leaked it to Ryan in order to shift the target off of himself and also build bonds. Dandrew used his time on the Tulagi to form close bonds with Hallie and Ryan. He also set a precedent of an anti-Ghost Island policy by voting out Mechi. After that, there was a Tribe Switch and a mutiny that ultimately left Dandrew in a rather unfortunate position. Shaina Nichole, who was leading an "old school army," used Dandrew as an easy target because he was from a more recent season. Dandrew knew he was in trouble and tried to target Emil, the person he believed was running the old school alliance. He tricked Shaina Nichole with big words into revealing her allies and plans and then managed to convince her to flip her vote to vote out her ally, Emil. Morgan and Spencer teamed up with Dandrew while on Tulagi in case they were to lose again, but another Tribe Switch occurred instead. Dandrew was on the Tikopia tribe and used his time there to link back up with Ryan. At the merge, Dandrew continued his scheme to remain under the radar, mostly supporting Ryan in his endeavors. Dandrew started to break out of his shell once he noticed Ryan was on his way out. Dandrew starting winning Individual Immunity challenges because once Ryan left the game, he was the next logical target. He used his safety to grow closer with Hallie. Dandrew took a trip to Ghost Island where he received a Vote Reveal. He told Hallie, Bongo, and Captain about his advantage in hopes to gain their trust. Dandrew, as well those other three, were heavily targeting Morgan and Spencer, but when they played idols, they started taking out Dandrew's allies. Dandrew created a fake idol plan in hopes he could blindside Spencer, but to no avail. Dandrew made it to the final four where he lost the Final Immunity Challenge. Bongo and Hallie determine he is a bigger threat to win over Spencer due to his under-the-radar game. They make Dandrew the final juror of the season where he ultimately casted his vote for Spencer to win. Voting History In Episode 19, Spencer used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Dandrew's vote against him. In Episode 20, Spencer used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Dandrew's vote against him. Trivia * Dandrew is one of six contestants to reach the merge without attending a pre-merge Tribal Council. The others are TJ and Zack in , Trent in , and Lacey and Zoinks in . * Dandrew holds the record for most days played of any two-time contestant, with 74. * Dandrew is one of two contestants to place 4th and 5th. The other is Maddie in and . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Suburbia Jury Members Category:Ghost Island Jury Members Category:Whatsername Tribe Category:Naptime Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:Tikopia Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:5th Place Category:4th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Suburbia Category:Survivor: Ghost Island